To Love A Warlock
by IceQueenRia
Summary: SEQUEL FOR 'TO LOVE A PRINCE' It's been months since Merlin returned to Ealdor and Arthur misses him terribly. Will the warlock ever return? MERLIN/ARTHUR SLASH
1. Gwen To Become Queen

**To Love a Warlock**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin *sobs* **

**Chapter 1-Gwen ****to Become Queen**

It had been three months to the day since Merlin had decided to remain with his mother in Ealdor rather than return to Camelot. The young Prince, Arthur Pendragon, missed his former manservant terribly. He wasn't just a servant to him, not just a friend even; he was the man he loved.

Merlin loved him too, of this Arthur was certain, yet he had chosen to leave before they'd even become a real couple. They had shared a few kisses and exchanged words of love and for a few blissful minutes Arthur was sure they were destined for a happy ending.

However, it seemed happily ever after was not to be. The dark-haired boy had confessed to Arthur that he was a wizard. Brought up with King Uther's fear and hatred of magic, the Prince reacted badly.

After a night to calm down and a few stinging slaps from the Lady Morgana, Arthur had hurried to find Merlin and apologize. Despite this, Merlin had still left saying it was for the best.

Although he had followed Merlin the wizard did not wish to return to Camelot with him so with a heavy heart, Arthur let him go and it had been destroying him ever since.

Everyone could see that the young Pendragon was horribly unhappy. Even his father had noticed the change in his son's attitude.

"Morgana?" Uther asked his ward over dinner one night.

"Yes my Lord?" The Lady replied after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Have you any idea as to why Arthur is so unhappy?" He asked her studying her face carefully for any detection of a lie.

"I'm sure it's just a phase my Lord." Morgana told him trying to keep her face impassive. "He'll snap out of it in a week or two."

"I'm not blind Morgana." Uther replied as he surveyed her with a stern glare. "This has been going on for months now and I know you know something about it."

"It's not really my place to say my Lord." Morgana sighed as she took a sip of wine.

"Morgana." Uther said in a tone that demanded an explanation.

"Fine. Your son is suffering from a broken heart." She informed him, wisely leaving out the fact that it was another man who the crown Prince was in love with.

"You must be mistaken." The King replied. "Arthur's never been in love with any young lady."

"That's true." Morgana mumbled under her breath.

"It must be something else." Uther decided. "My son doesn't even show an interest in women yet. He's more interested with fighting and hunting. Although he must begin looking for a bride soon. You know Morgana, you really would make a beautiful Queen."

"My Lord, Arthur and I are far too much like brother and sister to ever consider marriage." Morgana told him hurriedly.

"Yes, yes I suppose you are." Uther agreed though he was clearly disappointed.

"What if Arthur didn't marry?" Morgana asked tentatively.

"Well he must." Uther said through his mouthful of pork. "He's the future King; he must marry and produce an heir in order to carry on the Pendragon line."

"But what if Arthur did love someone?" Morgana asked. "Someone he loved with all his heart, someone who could truly make him happy but was unable to give him a child."

"Then he would need to impregnate some other woman." Uther answered her. "The Pendragon line must carry on, but if he found someone he truly loved, as I did his mother, I would not deny him such a gift."

"So as long as Arthur found someone to carry his child, he could be with this person that he loved?" Morgana asked just to make matters clear.

"I believe that would be fair." Uther said. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"No particular reason." She replied before finishing her dinner and excusing herself from the table.

Uther watched his ward leave and mused over all she had said that night. From the sounds of things, it seemed that Arthur had in fact fallen in love. If the King was correct, this person was unable to provide his son with an heir and was most probably the reason Arthur was so depressed lately.

Getting up from the table, Uther prowled through the castle to his son's chambers. When he entered he found that his son was accompanied by Morgana's handmaiden.

"I wish to talk to my son privately." He informed the dark-skinned girl.

Gwen bowed to him respectfully before scurrying out of the room.

"What is it father?" Arthur asked.

"That girl?" Uther asked looking at the door the handmaiden had just left through. "What's her name again?"

"Guinevere." Arthur answered in confusion.

"Is she the reason you've been so upset lately?" The King asked.

"What? I'm not upset." Arthur denied.

"Don't think you can lie to me son." Uther told him. "The entire kingdom can see that you are not yourself. Morgana seems to be under the impression you're suffering from a broken heart."

The Prince hung his head low and that was all the confirmation his father needed.

"So I see it's true." Uther said causing Arthur's head to snap back up. "Some young maiden has broken your heart."

"Not exactly." Arthur replied, after all Merlin wasn't a maiden; of course he couldn't tell his father that.

"I think I know what's going on here." Uther told his son as he draped an arm across his shoulders and gave him a rare smile. "You're in love with Guinevere."

"What?" Arthur blanched. "That's ridiculous."

"It's alright Arthur you can admit it." Uther said still smiling. "I'm sure she's a remarkable young woman to have won your affections."

"But…but…" The Prince spluttered.

"If you truly love this girl I will of course give you permission to marry." Uther carried on not noticing that his son was starting to turn an odd shade of green. "However, you may only marry Guinevere on the condition that you find a woman of noble birth to give you a child."

"I don't want a child." Arthur squeaked as his mind conjured up a squealing infant running around with his sword and wrecking havoc upon the castle, with Morgana smirking in the background and encouraging the child further.

"Perhaps not yet of course." Uther agreed. "But a few years from now I'm sure you'll be ready to take on fatherhood. So, how soon do you intend to marry young Guinevere?"

With a loud thud, Arthur passed out on the floor.

Over in Ealdor, Merlin was tending to the crops, the hot sun blaring down on his back causing him to sweat. Not to far from him, his mother Hunith was also working hard along with a number of the other villagers.

"Merlin." Hunith called looking over at her son who was working vigorously. "Slow down, you're working too hard."

"I'm fine mother." He insisted as he continued with his work desperate to keep his mind off of a certain royal prat.

Since choosing to leave Camelot and return to Ealdor, not a day had passed when Merlin didn't drown in thoughts of the Prince. Every night, Arthur's handsome face appeared in his dreams. There were times when Merlin's dreams felt so real and so vivid that he almost believed he was back in the arms of his Prince. Yet when morning came he'd wake up on the floor of his mother's home feeling as if he'd lost Arthur all over again.

There were also moments when Merlin strongly considered just going back to Camelot but he always managed to convince himself that it would be better for him to stay in Ealdor.

Life was so much simpler in his home village than his hectic life in Camelot had been. Out here he didn't have to live with the constant fear that King Uther would discover his powers and have him sentenced to death. Nor did he have to contend with silly riddles from that blasted know-it-all dragon.

Yet the young warlock still missed Camelot terribly. He missed his friends, Gaius, Gwen and Morgana. But most of all, he missed Arthur Pendragon. He missed the way they'd bicker with one another, the way Arthur stomped around in his boots, the way his face would light up in triumph whenever he won a tournament or had a successful hunt, the way the sun shined on his blonde hair making it look golden, his blue eyes and soft-looking lips that were oh so kissable. He missed everything about the Prince.

"I know you miss him." Hunith stated causing her son to jump out of his thoughts. "Why don't you stop punishing yourself like this and just return to Camelot?"

"I'm not punishing myself." Merlin objected. "And I can't go back. My life's here now, its better this way."

"Merlin, I'm your mother." Hunith pointed out. "You can't hide what you're really feeling from me. You love Arthur. In fact I'd say the time apart has only made you love him more. You're not happy here, not really. And waking up everyday and fixing a false smile on your face isn't going to change that. Go back to him son; he needs you just as you need him."

"He probably isn't even missing me." Merlin replied as he continued with his work. "He's probably forgotten all about me and moved on."

"You can't honestly believe that." Hunith said as she forced her son to stop chopping the crops. "He probably spends most of his time moping around staring out his window waiting for you to step back through the city gates."

Merlin didn't reply, he simply allowed his mother to steer him back to their little house and push him into a seat at the table. With a sigh, he dropped his head onto the wooden surface whilst his mother made him a drink. Lifting his head back up, he tipped his head back and poured the liquid down his throat barely even tasting it; nothing seemed to taste good since he'd last seen Arthur.

As the wizard sat and once again found himself thinking of the Prince, his mother carefully folded his belongings into a sack before placing it in front of him.

"Just go Merlin." She told him. "Allow yourself to be happy for once."

"No, no I can't go back." He said as he looked at the bad fearfully as though it might burst into flames.

"Merlin, stop being so stubborn." Hunith sighed exasperatedly. "You are my only child and I will not stand by and watch day after day as you fall into a deeper state of depression."

"So you're just going to kick me out?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"I'm doing what I have to in order for you to be happy again." She replied.

"Returning to Camelot won't magically solve everything." Merlin said reasonably. "For all I know Arthur really has moved on or maybe he wouldn't want to see me. It'll be much better for everyone if I just stay."

"At least go to Camelot for a few days." Hunith told him. "Visit Gaius and your friends, talk to Arthur and see how you feel. If after a few days you still wish to return then I'll be here to welcome you. But if you open up your eyes and stop being an idiot you can stay there permanently and be happy with Arthur."

"I really don't want…" Merlin tried to say but Hunith had thrust his bag at him and pushed him out of the door.

Fortunately for Merlin, the weather was pleasant on his long walk back to Camelot. He stopped for the night and camped out under the stars before walking the remainder of the journey the following morning.

A little after lunch, the magnificent castle came into view growing bigger with every step he took nearer to Camelot and more importantly, nearer to Arthur.

With each step, Merlin desperately wanted to turn around and run in the opposite direction yet his feet seemed to pick up speed ensuring that he arrived in Camelot before he followed his instinct to bolt. Once he was past the walls of Camelot the desire to run away faded and the need to see his Prince took over.

He made his way through the townspeople, a smile slowly beginning to stretch across his face as he thought of blue eyes and blonde hair. He was almost at the castle steps when he overheard two knights speaking.

"Arthur is getting married." The first knight said and Merlin froze in his tracks as he strained his ears to listen to their whispered conversation.

"And who's to be his bride?" The second knight asked. "The Lady Morgana?"

"No." The first knight replied. "Her handmaiden, Guinevere."

The whispered words sounded strangely loud in the warlock's ear and as tears threatened to fall from his eyes he turned on his heel and walked briskly away from the castle and more importantly, away from Arthur.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review **


	2. A Very Confused Gwen

**Disclaimer-I don't own Merlin, but no fear, I'll soon take over *evil laugh***

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys really make my day**

**Chapter 2-A Very Confused Gwen**

Alarmed by the furious expression on the pale boy's face, the townspeople hastily moved out of Merlin's way as he stormed away from the castle. He was so devastated by the news he'd heard of Arthur's upcoming marriage that he wasn't paying full attention to where he was walking which resulted in him crashing into a very confused Gwen.

"Merlin?" She asked seemingly unable to believe it was him. "You're back." She exclaimed in delight as she hugged him tightly.

He didn't hug her back. Noticing his lack of response she pulled away from him and looked at him with concerned chocolate coloured eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Congratulations." Merlin told her forcing his voice to sound neutral. "I hope you two will be very happy together."

"I don't understand." Gwen said in confusion. "Happy with who? What are you talking about?"

"It's alright Gwen you don't have to pretend." Merlin replied. "I heard the knights talking about it. Maybe I'll even come and visit for the wedding."

"Wedding? Who's wedding?" Gwen asked.

"You don't have to lie in order to protect my feelings Gwen." Merlin said as he looked down at the graveled path. "I can handle the truth you know. I always knew the day would come when Arthur would have to marry."

"Arthur's getting married?" Gwen asked in shock. "That can't be true. I was with him earlier and he was telling me how much he missed you and that he was thinking of visiting you in Ealdor in hopes that you'd change your mind and give him another chance."

"Well if he said that why is he marrying you?" Merlin shot back.

"Me?" Gwen asked as her eyes widened before rolling back in her head and she passed out on the floor.

"Gwen?" Merlin asked in a slight panic as he crouched beside the dark-skinned girl. He slapped her face lightly hoping she'd wake up. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. "Are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?"

He held three fingers in front of her face but to Gwen everything was blurry and it looked like twelve fingers.

"I'll take you to Gaius." Merlin said when she let out a pitiful moan.

The young warlock secured his bag more firmly on his shoulder before lifting Gwen into his arms and carrying her bridal style to the physician's quarters.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed accidentally knocking over a stack of books.

"Hello Gaius." Merlin greeted warmly before laying Gwen down on the bed. "Gwen fainted; I thought you better make sure she's ok."

"I'm fine." She replied as she made to stand up.

"Nevertheless let me check." Gaius said as he forced her to sit down again and looked her over. "You seem to be fine now. What caused you to faint in the first place?"

"Merlin told me he heard some ridiculous rumor that Arthur and I were to be married." Gwen answered him sounding quite confused by the whole thing.

"Oh, congratulations." Gaius told her with a smile.

"It's not true Gaius." Gwen replied quickly. "I'm not really marrying Arthur."

"So who are you marrying then?" Gaius asked in a friendly manner.

"I'm not marrying anybody." She told him quickly.

"So who's Arthur marrying?" Gaius questioned as he frowned in confusion.

"Gwen apparently." Merlin said unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"But I thought you said you weren't marrying Arthur." Gaius said looking at Gwen.

"I'm not." She told him sounding both annoyed and exasperated.

"So who's marrying who?" Gaius asked scratching the top of his head.

"Nobody's marrying anyone." Morgana said from the doorway. "Hello Merlin." She greeted seemingly unsurprised to see him. "Uther wondered why Arthur has been so depressed lately. I informed him that he was suffering from a broken heart. He then went to speak with Arthur and Gwen happened to be in his room at the time. Uther jumped to the conclusion that it was Gwen who Arthur was in love with so he gave his consent for Arthur to marry her and I suppose the knight's heard the news and word spread."

"Wait, so Arthur isn't marrying Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"Of course not." The two girls said together.

"Oh, well…that's good." Merlin mumbled feebly.

"I assume you're here to stay." Morgana said pointing to his bag.

"Only for a day or two." Merlin answered quickly. "Just to visit. If that's alright with you Gaius?"

"You're always welcome to stay here Merlin." The old physician told him with a smile. "Though next time when you decide to just up and leave it would be nice to receive a goodbye."

"Right. I'm sorry Gaius." Merlin apologized sheepishly.

"When are you going to go and see Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"Actually I don't think I will." He replied. "It's probably easier if he doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh Merlin, you cannot do that." Morgana objected. "That's not fair to him and you know it. He's been so miserable without you; the least you could do is talk to him."

"Am I missing something here?" Gaius asked the young adults feeling very much out of the loop.

"Long story short, Merlin and Arthur love each other." Morgana explained and the physician's eyes widened comically. "But both are too proud and stubborn to give their relationship a chance."

"Merlin and Arthur love each other?" Gaius repeated in shock. "So why's Arthur marrying Gwen?"

The three teenagers sighed in frustration before Morgana once again explained that nobody was getting married and that it was all a misunderstanding.

Once Merlin had dumped his things in his bedroom he returned to the main room and sat down at the table.

"You have to go see Arthur." Morgana told him.

"I can't." Merlin replied in a whisper.

"Fine." Morgana said as she glided towards the door. "I guess I'll have to force him to come and see you."

"What? No Morgana please." Merlin begged as he leapt to his feet.

"Either you promise to go and see him or I'll send him here." Morgana said firmly.

All of a sudden, Merlin understood perfectly why Arthur found the beautiful woman so infuriating. Letting out a groan he nodded in defeat before sinking back into his chair.

"Alright, I'll go see him." He said.

"Perfect." Morgana praised as she smiled in delight. "Come on Gwen."

The two girls left together and Merlin briefly wondered if Gaius would let him get away with casting some spell on them; nothing too serious, just something that would make their hair fall out perhaps.

"No." Gaius said firmly as though he could read the young warlock's mind. "Whatever you're thinking of doing to them…no."

"What's the point in having magic if I can't use it for my own personal revenge and amusement?" Merlin asked.

"Your gift is not a toy Merlin." Gaius lectured. "Besides, Morgana is right. You should go and see Arthur; I assume that's why Hunith sent you back here."

"It is." Merlin nodded. "But what good will seeing him really do? Even if…even if he did still want me…there's no way we could be together, I know there isn't. Uther would never allow such a thing. Giving him consent to marry Gwen is one thing, but permission to be with a man, a warlock no less, he'd never permit such a thing."

"Uther does not know you're a wizard." Gaius pointed out.

"Still, he can't fail to see that I'm a man." Merlin replied. "Let's face it, I'm never going to be with Arthur, not in the way I want to be."

"Maybe not." Gaius agreed sadly. "But you'll never know if you sit around moping about it rather than getting up and fighting for your love."

"Fighting for my love could very well result in my death." Merlin told him. "I quite happen to like my head where it is thank you very much. I don't want it chopped off."

"If you ask nicely the King might burn you instead." Gaius joked.

"I don't know what to do Gaius." Merlin confessed. "Maybe I should just head back to Ealdor now."

"If you dared to do such a thing Morgana would come after you and drag you back kicking and screaming." Gaius informed him.

Merlin visibly paled at the thought, it was exactly what Morgana would do. He really didn't seem to have a choice. If he tried to flee, a very angry Morgana would hunt him down. If he refused to go see the Prince then Morgana would tell Arthur he was here and he would come to him. His only option was to go and see Arthur himself which was a very frightening thought, though no way near as fearsome as facing Morgana's wrath.

"I'll visit him tomorrow." Merlin decided out loud. "A good night's rest might help me prepare what to say. I'll think I'll wash first as well."

He moved across the room and filled a bowl with water so he could wash away all the dirt from working in the fields back in Ealdor. Once he'd dried himself he retired to his bedroom and paced up and down as he tried to rehearse what he would say to Arthur the following morning.

When night fell and he lay down to sleep, Merlin still had no idea what he was going to say. He supposed he'd just have to improvise, no doubt making a fool of himself in the process. Still, if he was lucky the world could come to an abrupt end before sunrise.

However, as bad luck would have it, Merlin awoke to find that Camelot was still standing and the world had not ended. Groaning, he dragged himself out of bed and rummaged through his belongings before pulling out his best clothes; there was no reason why he shouldn't look his best after all.

He tied his neck scarf around his throat before leaving his bedroom to find Gaius seated at the breakfast table. Merlin sat down with his mentor and spooned his breakfast for a few minutes. He managed to swallow down one mouthful but could stomach no more.

"Just relax Merlin." Gaius advised him. "Arthur will be happy to see you."

Merlin nodded mutely not really listening to anything the physician said. He was actually beginning to think running away and being hunted down by Morgana wasn't such a bad prospect.

The young warlock prolonged the inevitable for as long as possible but eventually Gaius ushered him out of the door. Walking as slowly as he could, Merlin made his way through the castle up to Arthur's rooms.

As he climbed the staircase that led to Arthur's quarters he seriously considered launching himself backwards and crashing to his death but with his luck, he was sure Morgana would find some way to contact his dead spirit and yell at him for doing such a thing.

His legs wobbled slightly as he walked along the corridor and he felt as if he'd left his stomach back in Gaius' rooms. As for his bravery, he seemed to have misplaced that somewhere in Ealdor; perhaps he should go back through it and then return to see Arthur.

Mouth dry and heart thumping wildly, Merlin came to a stop in front of Arthur's all too familiar bedroom door. He stood motionless for a long time simply staring at the patterns in the woodwork.

On the other side of the room, Arthur paused in his actions of wielding his sword through the air at an invisible attacker. For unknown reasons, his heart began to beat unnaturally fast and an odd tingling sensation ran up the length of his spine. Quietly setting his sword down he approached his bedroom door.

The Prince began to breathe heavier as he raised his hand and placed his palm against the wooden surface of the door, unaware that Merlin was mirroring his actions on the opposite side.

When the two boys placed their hands upon the door they both let out a small gasp and their racing hearts slowly returned to a normal speed. Together, they raised their other hands and placed them palm-flat against the door.

A feeling of warmth spread through both the Prince and the warlock's finger tips before making its way through the rest of their bodies. In perfect time with one another, Merlin and Arthur rested their foreheads against the wood.

Swallowing nervously, Merlin dropped his hands from the door and took a small step back and Arthur suddenly felt a cold chill run through him.

Merlin raised his fist prepared to knock on the door before losing his nerve and letting his hand fall limply by his side.

On the inside of the door, Arthur stared at the handle half-expecting it to turn and for someone to enter but at the same time expecting nothing at all. After a while the blonde turned his back on the door and crossed the room to his open window.

Even when he heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening, the Prince did not turn his head. Merlin closed the door softly behind him and padded his way across the room to stand behind the other boy. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Hello Arthur." He greeted.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Gwen Sees His Grief

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin *cries***

**Thank you everybody for reading, reviewing or adding my story to your faves and everything else. You guys are awesome.**

**Chapter 3-Gwen Sees His Grief**

The Prince closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he heard the beautiful sound of Merlin's voice.

"I missed you." He whispered as he reopened his eyes and turned his neck slightly so he could look at the warlock.

"I missed you too." Merlin admitted as Arthur turned around in his arms so they were facing each other properly.

"Are you…are you here to stay?" Arthur asked him.

"To visit." Merlin replied looking at the floor so he didn't have to witness the grief he knew to be flashing in the other boy's eyes. "I plan to return to Ealdor later today or tomorrow."

Arthur wanted to argue with the raven-haired boy, beg him, hit him, or lock him up in the dungeon…anything to get him to stay. But he restrained himself from doing either and merely bowed his head in acquiescence.

He pulled the magical boy closer to him, desperate to make the most of what little time he had with Merlin. Holding the back of Merlin's head in both his hands, Arthur slowly dropped butterfly kisses all over Merlin's face memorizing every inch. Finally, Arthur sought out Merlin's lips and they kissed passionately, tongues dancing with one another as they trapped each other's moans in their mouths.

The Prince felt something wet on his skin and he pulled out of the kiss realising that it was tears on his face though he wasn't sure if they belonged to himself or Merlin or maybe even both of them.

Two sets of blue eyes locked onto one another both filled with tears; so it was both of them that were silently crying. Arthur lifted his hand to Merlin's face and gently wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. Once again, there was so much that needed to be said between them but neither had the nerve to disturb the silence.

It was funny, a few months ago when Merlin had been hunting with Arthur the silence was unbearable but here and now, the warlock welcomed the lack of noise and fully appreciated why Gaius was so fond of quietness.

Needing to do something but not daring to interrupt their reunion with speech, the Prince leant forward to seize the warlock's lips again. Arms wrapped around one another as they kissed each other as if their very lives depended on it.

His hands falling to rest on Merlin's bum, Arthur guided them towards his large bed, not once breaking the kiss with Merlin. Arthur felt the mattress hit the back of his knees and he sat down pulling Merlin into his lap.

They broke apart both breathing heavily as they fought to get air in their lungs. Soon enough the blonde was pulling the dark-haired boy into another kiss. His hands disappeared up the wizard's tunic and he danced his fingertips across slender hips and a flat stomach before his thumbs ghosted over Merlin's nipples making him moan into the kiss.

Arthur smirked slightly before briefly pulling his lips away in order to remove his former manservant's clothing. Merlin was quick to pull off Arthur's tunic and drop it onto the floor by his own.

Ever so gently, Arthur trailed his fingers up the length of Merlin's spine leaving a trail of fire in his path. Their mouths crashed together again before Arthur travelled a hand up Merlin's back before bringing it over his shoulder and then running it downwards across his torso. The wizard shivered in delight as he leant backwards, his head a few feet off the floor as the Prince placed gentle kisses over his exposed flesh.

His lips found their way to Merlin's left nipple and he bit down gently causing Merlin to moan in pleasure before he straightened back up. They kissed again as Arthur maneuvered them so that Merlin was lying on his back on the bed and Arthur was on top of him.

The Prince dipped his tongue into Merlin's bellybutton making him giggle at the ticklish sensation. Arthur then moved upwards and untied the wizard's neck scarf before leaning down to lick and kiss the pale boy's throat.

Merlin tilted his head back to grant the Prince better access to his neck which he eagerly took advantage of. Arthur's hands were at the top of Merlin's breeches slowly beginning to unlace them when a hysterical Gwen and Morgana burst through the door.

"Arthur, Arthur come quick!" Morgana cried shrilly.

The two boys instantly sprang apart and hastily pulled their tunics back on. Arthur grabbed his sword before following the two terrified girl's to Morgana's chambers.

"What is it?" Arthur asked anxiously as he scanned Morgana's rooms looking for whatever it was that had caused the girl's such a fright.

"Oh sire its horrible." Gwen told him as she and Morgana clung to one another.

"What is it?" Arthur repeated in a louder voice still searching for any hint of danger.

"O-over there." Morgana answered as she pointed to her dressing area.

The two girls backed away huddling close together and the Prince felt a prickle of fear as he edged nearer to the place Morgana had pointed to.

"Be careful." Gwen warned.

"Don't let it escape." Morgana said.

Taking slow deliberate steps, Arthur crept around expecting to see some vicious dark creature. Instead he found a cobweb that was currently home to a juicy fat spider.

"A spider?" Arthur asked condescendingly. "You kicked up a big fuss over a spider?"

"Oh stop making fun of us and just get rid of it." Morgana hissed.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur sheathed his sword before trapping the arachnid between his hands. He then crossed the room towards the two girls who immediately let out high pitched screams and fled for the door. Laughing in amusement, Arthur kept the spider in his hand and chased after them.

"The poor things probably more scared of you than you are of it!" Arthur called out to them as they ran down a flight of stairs then turned into a corridor.

"What's going on?" The King asked as he made his way towards them. "I heard screaming."

"Uther, make him stop!" Morgana begged as she and Gwen cowered behind the King.

"It's just a little spider." Arthur teased as he stepped closer brandishing his hands at the girls.

They screamed again, Morgana almost deafening the King who took a step closer to his son casting him a look of disapproval.

"Stop picking on the girls Arthur." Uther chided. "Just get rid of the spider."

"Spoil my fun." Arthur grumbled before obediently dropping the spider out of the corridor window.

"You will pay for this Arthur Pendragon." Morgana threatened as she stormed past him deliberately crushing his foot with her heel.

"Ouch!" Arthur complained as Morgana and Gwen walked away. "Father, did you see what she just did?"

"Stop whining Arthur you're a Prince." Uther told him. "And it's your own fault for annoying Morgana."

"Why do you always take her side?" Arthur groaned.

"Because my son you are behaving like a prat." The King answered bluntly as he clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "You need to start acting your age and be more mature or young Guinevere will not want you for a husband."

"How many times father, I'm not in love with Guinevere." Arthur said exasperatedly. "I'm in love with…someone else." He managed to stop himself from speaking Merlin's name at the last second.

"Someone else?" Uther asked. "Well then who is this young lady?"

"It's…I…you wouldn't understand." Arthur replied. "You don't understand."

"Try me." Uther challenged as he and his son walked down the hallway.

For a few seconds the Prince seriously considered telling his father that he was in love with a very male and magical Merlin just to see the expression on the King's face, but he kept his silence as he knew the consequences of such a confession would be severe.

"Fine you don't have to tell me." Uther said when his son did not reply. "But I'll find out soon enough."

Arthur managed to get away from his father and he went back to his room only to discover that Merlin was gone. He turned back around and ran to Gaius' chambers hoping to find the boy there. However when Gaius invited him in he was left disappointed. There was no sign of Merlin.

"He left again didn't he?" Arthur asked looking at the old physician.

"I'm afraid so." Gaius replied sadly.

The blonde Prince looked about him helplessly before heading forlornly back to his rooms, kicking at the castle walls along the way so by the time he reached his chambers their was a painful ache in his right foot.

Arthur collapsed face down onto his bed and his hand came across Merlin's neck scarf. He held it tightly in his hand as he failed to fight back the tears that streamed down his face. He lost the man he loved all over again. Oh why did it have to hurt so much to love a warlock he wondered.

A soft knock on the door startled him from his misery and he frantically wiped his eyes before opening it to reveal Gwen. Despite the Prince's efforts to dry his eyes, the coffee coloured handmaiden clearly saw the grief on the blonde's features.

"Sire?" She asked concernedly. "What ever is the matter?"

"He's gone." Arthur replied knowing she'd understand who he was referring to. The Prince then gently closed the door on her before a fresh wave of tears poured from his eyes as he crawled back into his bed, Merlin's red neck scarf still clutched tightly in his fist.

From the other side of the door, Gwen could hear the Prince sobbing. She felt a great deal of pity for him before heading back to her mistress and leaving Arthur to his heartbreak and misery.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Now Who Loves Gwen?

**Disclaimer-I don't own Merlin *pouts***

**Thank you everybody for reviewing.**

**Many of you have said such things as 'please continue with this fic', I can assure you all that I will not abandon this story. It will be completed.**

**Chapter 4-Now Who Loves Gwen?**

He had only travelled about ten miles when Merlin realised how much he already missed the Prince. All of a sudden, walking away from Arthur seemed a great deal harder than it had when he had first left his bed chambers. But now that he was journeying down the beaten path back to Ealdor Merlin felt lonelier than ever.

It had been a mistake to return to Camelot. For the past few months when Merlin had been in Ealdor he had managed to occupy himself so that he didn't think about the Prince too much. Now he had gone back and had a fleeting taste of what could have been only to walk away from it again. Why did his mother insist on him going back to see Arthur? Nothing good had come from his short visit. The only result of Merlin's trip was that both he and the Prince were subjected to another bout of emotional agony.

The young warlock came to a stop by a tree stump and sat down dropping his bag to the floor. He massaged his shoulder where the strap had been digging in before looking around himself.

There was nothing particularly eye-catching out here. In fact the place was rather dull. It was just green grass, rows of brown trees with green leaves that all looked identical to his blue eyes, the dirty walk way and a large rock randomly poking out of the ground.

Having nothing better to do, Merlin stood up and walked over to the cross in four long strides. Bending down so his face was level with it, he read the carvings that had been engraved in stone:

_Igraine,_

_This is where I first met you,_

_It is also where I first kissed you,_

_And now I ask you to marry me,_

_I love you._

Merlin finished reading the inscription and his eyes widened in surprise. The words were a little jagged and looked as though they'd been carved with a dagger. Though it did not say, Merlin was sure that the message was written by Uther to his now deceased wife. He couldn't imagine the King being so romantic. He wondered if Arthur would have ever done something similar for him if things had been different.

He lifted his hand with the intention of running his fingertips over the writing before hesitating then pulling his hand back; it seemed such and intimate and private thing that he didn't want to spoil it with his touch. However, he did whisper an incantation under his breath and his eyes glowed gold as he waved his hand over the rock.

After reading the message he'd magically created beneath the first he moved back to sit on the tree stump on the other side of the path. As he sat down he brought his hand up to his throat as he suddenly remembered that he'd left his neck scarf in Arthur's rooms.

The wizard sighed and turned his head in the direction of Camelot. He sat still in that position for a long time, only moving again when a strong gust of wind whipped through his hair and sent a chill through him.

Merlin stood up and hoisted his bag back onto his shoulder. It was only when he continued walking that he realised he had been sat down waiting for Arthur to show up and beg him to come back. He paused and turned around but he saw no sign of the Prince, or indeed anybody, hurrying down the path to stop him leaving.

Another aching stab pierced his heart before he forced himself to keep moving towards Ealdor and away from Camelot.

Meanwhile, after hearing about Merlin's departure and Arthur's anguish from Gwen, the Lady Morgana paced the length of her bedroom wondering what she should do.

"Perhaps you should do nothing my Lady." Gwen suggested.

"How can I not?" Morgana asked back. "The two of them love each other immensely. They are not meant to be apart. Look how miserable Arthur's been; surely Merlin must be hurting too."

"It was his choice to leave." Gwen pointed out. "As his friends we should respect his decision."

"Well I don't." Morgana said. "I think he's being a total idiot. They both are."

"That's true." Gwen agreed. "And I'd like to see them both happy just as you do but I honestly don't know how we can resolve this."

"We must persuade Arthur to go after Merlin." Morgana told her. "Then he can convince Merlin to come back."

"I fear Merlin is too stubborn to return." Gwen said. "And Arthur is too proud to follow after him."

"We cannot just sit around and do nothing whilst both are brokenhearted." Morgana objected.

"I do not believe we have any other choice." Gwen replied. "This is out of our hands. It is up to them to sort this out."

Morgana sighed knowing her friend was right. There was nothing they could do.

"Have you managed to get it through to the King that Arthur and I are not to be married?" Gwen asked changing the subject.

"I believe he finally understands that he was mistaken to assume it was you who held Arthur's affections." Morgana assured her. "It's a shame really; it would have been a most amusing wedding."

"That's easy for you to say." Gwen said as she shuddered at the thought of being wedded to the Prince.

"Do you think Merlin will ever return again?" Morgana asked as she perched herself on the edge of her bed.

"I do not know." Gwen admitted. "I can only hope that he does."

"I fear what will become of Arthur." Morgana confided. "A few nights ago I had a dream, a nightmare."

"A vision?" Gwen asked.

"No, just a nightmare, not a vision of the future." Morgana told her. "I can tell the difference. But I do fear that this dream could become the future."

"I don't understand." Gwen replied as she furrowed her brow and sat beside her mistress.

"I dreamt that Arthur killed himself." Morgana explained and her handmaid gasped in horror. "He threw himself off of the castle roof and crashed to his death. I worry that if he continues on in his depressed state he may just do something so drastic. That's why I need for him and Merlin to be together. When Merlin's here Arthur is happy."

"You said it was just a dream Morgana." Gwen told her soothingly. "I'm sure that's all it will ever be. Arthur may be upset but he would not do such a thing."

"I like to think not but I can't be sure." Morgana replied in a quiet voice. "I see the expression on his face when he looks out the windows sometimes; it looks as though he wants nothing more than to jump."

"Perhaps you should talk to him." Gwen suggested.

"What good will talking do?" Morgana asked rhetorically as she massaged her temples.

"Worry not my lady." Gwen told her as she hugged her comfortingly. "All will be well, I'm sure of it. Those boys cannot stay away from each other forever. Sooner or later one of them will take action and they'll be together just as they should be."

Morgana smiled weakly but was not entirely convinced. She thanked Gwen for listening to her rant before she made her way to join Uther and Arthur for dinner.

When she arrived Arthur was stabbing at his food glumly and his father was peering over at him with an expression of concern. Morgana apologized for her lateness as she took her seat.

"Do cheer up Arthur." Uther said. "Morgana and I do not like to see you so upset."

"No, we do not." Morgana agreed. "Unless it is I who is causing you grief of course." She added which managed to bring the smallest hint of a smile to the Prince's face.

"Forgive me." Arthur said. "I'm having a bad day."

The three fell silent and Uther and Morgana ate their meal while Arthur merely pushed his around not taking a single bite.

"You must eat son." Uther told him after a while. "You need to keep your strength up."

"I'm not hungry." Arthur replied.

"Arthur, there are people less fortunate than you that hardly get to eat at all. You shouldn't be so inappreciative as to waste your food." Morgana chided.

The Prince glared at her before biting a chunk out of a chicken leg.

"Happy?" He asked through a mouth full of meat.

She shot him a look of disgust before eating her own food in a much more dignified manner.

"Arthur, I don't like seeing you this way." Uther told him. "Please tell me what it is that will make you happy and I'll ensure that it will happen."

"You can't do that father." Arthur replied. "You cannot force someone to be with me when they do not wish to."

"What foolish girl would not want to be with a Prince?" Uther asked. "More importantly, what fool would not want to be with my son, Arthur Pendragon?"

The blonde just shrugged as he continued to poke and prod at his food.

"Arthur, this person loves you deeply, you know that." Morgana told him, referring to Merlin as a person rather than being gender specific. "Why don't you go after them?"

"It was their choice to leave." Arthur replied also leaving out the detail of Merlin's gender. "There is nothing I can do."

"Go after them." Morgana urged.

"No." Arthur said dismissively before getting up and leaving.

Both Morgana and a King let out a sigh when the Prince left their company.

"This girl?" Uther asked. "Why exactly has she left?"

"I honestly don't know." Morgana answered sadly. "I suppose because they know Arthur must produce an heir and they are unable to."

"I've already said Arthur may choose to marry whomever he desires so long as he impregnates a woman of noble birth to carry on the Pendragon line." Uther said. "There's no reason for this silly girl to leave."

"When you say Arthur can marry whomever he wants, do you really mean that?" Morgana asked.

"Of course." Uther replied. "I want Arthur to be happy. The same goes for you my child."

"Thank you my lord." Morgana told him. "Though I highly doubt that there is anyone out there for me. I fear I will die a lonely old maid."

"Impossible." Uther scoffed with a wave of his hand as he set down his wine goblet. "You are the most beautiful lady in all the land. Men everywhere would be more than willing to make you their own. Women to I should imagine."

"Women?" Morgana asked shocked that her guardian would say such a thing.

"Indeed." Uther told her. "The same with Arthur, my boy is so handsome that even men fall in love with him not just the women."

"Men in love with Arthur." Morgana said thoughtfully.

"Why yes, I've seen the way some of the knights eye him up." Uther replied. "They look as though they want to ravish him. They wouldn't dare of course; I'd have them strung up."

"What if it were the other way around?" Morgana asked. "What if Arthur looked at one of his knights in such a way? Would you sentence that knight to death then?"

Uther paused as he lifted his goblet to his lips. He looked at his ward carefully before taking a sip then placing his drink down again. He wiped his mouth before looking to her and answering.

"No." He said seeing a shimmer of hope in Morgana's eyes. "I'd want to and I would probably threaten to but…I could not commit such an act knowing that he would never forgive me."

"Is that why you allowed me to live?" Morgana asked bringing up the time Uther had almost killed her.

"Partly." Uther answered with an incline of his head. "But also because I care for you so deeply, I just forgot about that in my moment of anger. Luckily I was able to calm down before making such a grave mistake."

"So if Arthur wanted to be with another man, you'd permit him to be?" Morgana asked. "As long as he had a child of course."

Uther looked at her for a time before his lips quirked in a smile.

"I understand what's going on here Morgana." He said.

"You do?" She asked shocked.

"It is not Arthur who is in love with Guinevere." Uther said. "It is you. That's why you're asking me all these questions."

"I beg your pardon?" Morgana asked completely taken aback by the King's completely wrong conclusion.

"There is no need for embarrassment Morgana." Uther told her. "I'm pleased you have found someone you care for. You should tell the girl how you feel. Now that I think about it I realise how devoted she is to serving you, I am confident she feels the same. You'll have to keep your relationship discreet of course."

"Excuse me my Lord." Morgana said before hastily leaving the room.

Uther chuckled to himself as she left before finishing his wine and leaving the room.

Along the corridor he came across Gwen. He offered her a knowing smile and winked at her as he past. Completely bewildered by the King's actions Gwen carried on her way to Morgana's rooms wondering how much alcohol Uther had consumed. She told her mistress about the King's odd behavior and asked if she knew what had caused it.

"Oh that's nothing important." Morgana replied. "He just thinks that the two of us are in love."

"He thinks what?" Gwen asked.

Morgana explained everything to her and the two fell about laughing.

"You should tell Arthur." Gwen said when she managed to control her laughter. "If he knows what Uther said to you perhaps he'll go after Merlin and tell him then they can be together."

"You're right." Morgana agreed. "Let's go."

She took hold of Gwen's arm and they made their way quickly through the castle to the Prince's rooms. However, when they entered they found the room to be empty.

"Where is he?" The two girls asked at the same time.

As it happened, the Prince was sat astride his horse galloping towards Ealdor.

He hadn't travelled too far when he came to a stop. Getting down off of his horse he looked around. The place was unremarkable but there was something about it that seemed to call out his name. He walked over to a rock with the intention of sitting on it when he noticed a message had been carved into it.

The first he read surprised him as he realised it had been carved by his father for his mother. He looked down at the next one and felt his heart swell as he read the inscription:

_Igraine won the King's heart,_

_The Prince won mine._

Arthur knew immediately that the message had been left by Merlin and he quickly located his dagger and hastily added his own words before jumping back onto his horse even more eager to reach Ealdor.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Gwen Looking Out the Window

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, it's not fair : (**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, it makes me smile : )**

**Chapter 5-Gwen Looking Out the Window**

As Merlin finally reached Ealdor he felt like a part of him was missing and he knew exactly where the missing piece was; back in Camelot. Shaking his head, he forced himself to forget about a certain royal prat and entered his mother's home.

Hunith looked up to see her son standing in the doorway. Although he wore a smile for her she could tell that it was false. She crossed the room to hug him before guiding him into a chair so he could rest his feet.

"I never expected you to return so soon." She told him as she placed a bowl of food and a tankard of water in front of him at the table.

"My life's here now mother." Merlin said still wearing that fake grin. "My visit to Camelot only confirmed that. Now both Arthur and myself can put the past behind us and simply move on."

Hunith frowned at him not sure what to say. She considered asking him what had happened on his short trip but she was certain he wouldn't give a proper answer.

"How's Gaius?" Hunith asked as she watched her son eat.

"He's well." Merlin answered. "He sends his best wishes."

She then enquired after the well-being of Gwen and Morgana but did not mention the Prince.

It was a day later when Arthur arrived in the small village of Ealdor; he had stopped and made camp for the night. As he trotted through on his horse the villages stared up at him and pointed and whispered things to their peers but Arthur paid them no mind. The warlock was his only concern.

He came to a stop outside Hunith's tiny wooden house and secured his stallion to a tree nearby. Ignoring the nosy villagers he rapped his knuckles on the door. A few moments later Hunith opened it and looked at him in surprise.

"Arthur?" She asked as a smile, much like that of her son's, broke over her face. "Please, do come in."

The Prince nodded at her gratefully before ducking his head slightly and stepping through the door. He looked around expecting to see Merlin but the boy was not there.

"Merlin's not here at the moment." Hunith said apologetically. "But you are more than welcome to wait for him. I'll make you some food if you like."

"No thank you Hunith." Arthur replied hurriedly. "I already ate." His stomach then betrayed him by emitting a loud rumble.

"It sounds like you're still hungry sire." Hunith pointed out. "Sit down; I'll make you some food. It's no bother at all."

"Thank you." Arthur replied with a grimace as he took a seat.

As the kind woman bustled around preparing him some food she chatted to him about all the local village gossip. The blonde nodded and laughed occasionally as well as sporadically giving one word replies but he wasn't really paying her much attention. He kept craning his neck waiting for Merlin to walk through the door.

Hunith placed a bowl of food in front the Prince and stood over him watching as he took the first mouthful. He swallowed it down without chewing so that he wouldn't be able to taste it properly. He faked a noise of enjoyment which made her beam at him before turning away to clean. When her back was turned, his face distorted with disgust and he quickly took a long gulp of his water.

"Do you have any idea as to when Merlin will be home?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not too sure." She admitted. "I believe he went to visit Will's grave. He also mentioned something about taking a bath in the lake on the other side of the village."

Upon hearing this Arthur's mind immediately conjured up an image of Merlin naked with water droplets dripping down his body. He moaned aloud at the thought before blushing. Luckily for him, Hunith seemed to think the sound was just his appreciation of her cooking.

"You know, I think I'll go look for Merlin myself." Arthur told her. "It's a nice day out and some fresh air will do me good. Thank you for the meal it was…lovely."

He then hurried out of the tiny house before she realised he'd hardly touched his food and forced him to come back. He stroked his horse's neck as he passed before asking a girl who appeared to be about ten where the lake was. Looking at him as though he was an idiot, and forcibly reminding the Prince of Morgana, the little girl pointed him in the direction of the lake. He thanked her politely and she merely rolled her eyes at him before moving past and crushing his foot. Arthur gritted his teeth from the slight pain before heading in the direction she had pointed him to strongly suspecting that she had stood on his foot deliberately.

When he neared the lake he caught sight of Merlin's dark head of hair emerging from the water. The wizard shook his head to get the water of his face, much like a dog, before splashing the water over his chest.

"Mind if I join you?" Arthur asked him startling the boy.

"Arthur." He said with a slight glare. "You scared me."

"And you left me." Arthur retorted. "I'd say we're even."

Merlin bowed his head in shame and looked into the depths of the water. The Prince watched him for a while before stripping off his clothing. Merlin blushed when he caught sight of the Prince's crown jewels and scepter but Arthur seemed completely unabashed by his nudity as he joined the warlock in the cool water.

"If I asked you to return to Camelot with me, would you?" Arthur asked as he stood a few feet apart from the dark-haired boy.

"No." Merlin told him.

"Ok. How about if I asked you to run away with me?" Arthur asked. "Somewhere nobody knows us, would you take my hand and run?"

Merlin shook his head before saying, "A life on the run is not when I wish for."

"But isn't that what you're already doing?" Arthur questioned cocking his head to the side and raising one eyebrow at him. "You're running away from Camelot…away from me…away from love."

"That's different." Merlin said before making a move to leave the water.

Arthur dived towards him and caught his wrist. Holding the shorter boy still, Arthur took hold of both of Merlin's hands and linked their fingers together beneath the water. He lifted their hands up and held them level with their shoulders, fingers still entwined.

"If I kissed you now, would you kiss me back?" Arthur asked in barely more than a whisper.

Suddenly finding it difficult to swallow and unable to speak, the warlock simply nodded. Arthur smiled lightly and leaned closer to him before gently brushing their lips together. The blonde darted his tongue out and swiped it along Merlin's lower lip. Merlin took in a shaky breath before slipping his tongue out between his lips and tracing his tongue across Arthur's. Both boys' eyes fluttered closed as they simultaneously leaned even closer together for a needy kiss, their groins coming into contact beneath the water.

"I want to show you something." Arthur told him looking deeply into the other boys blue eyes. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes." Merlin managed to croak out.

The Prince smiled and released one of his hands but kept hold of the other as he led him out of the water and back onto the grass where their clothes lay. They cast shy but admiring looks at one another as they dressed themselves.

"Here, you forgot this." Arthur said holding up Merlin's red neck scarf.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" Merlin asked.

"No, I want to show you something else." Arthur replied. "I just thought I ought to bring this back to you."

"Thank you." Merlin said reaching his hand out for it.

"Let me." Arthur said as he stepped forwards and tied the material around the warlock's pale throat. "Come on."

Arthur then led the way back through the village to where he had tied his horse. The Prince gestured for Merlin to climb on and he did so without question. The blonde then climbed on up behind him and wrapped one arm securely around his waist before setting off.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked as Arthur took them out of Ealdor.

"You'll see." Arthur told him.

"If this is you trying to take me back to Camelot you can stop right now." Merlin warned him.

"I'm not." Arthur said. "I promise."

They spent the rest of the long journey in silence. Eventually, Arthur pulled his horse to a stop and gracefully slipped off his steed before helping Merlin down.

Looking around, Merlin recognized it as the place he had stopped on his way to Ealdor. Taking his hand, Arthur led him to the rock that bore the inscription written by his father to his mother:

_Igraine,_

_This is where I first met you,_

_It is also where I first kissed you,_

_And now I ask you to marry me,_

_I love you._

Then there was the message left by Merlin:

_Igraine won the King's heart,_

_The Prince won mine._

Finally, below that, was the engraving Arthur had made:

_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb,_

_Just as the Prince fell in love with the Warlock._

Merlin's lips quirked upwards in a smile as he read the carvings Arthur had made.

"Thank you." Merlin breathed. "That's…sweet."

The blonde laughed a little before gently taking Merlin's chin and placing a delicate kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"I will always love you." Arthur promised him. "And only you."

"And I you." Merlin replied.

The two blue eyed boys shared a smile and another gentle kiss before climbing back onto Arthur's horse. After making sure Merlin was safe in his hold, Arthur pulled the reigns in his horse and headed back to Ealdor.

They arrived in the village just as the sun was setting staining the sky with a pinkish red glow.

"It's late." Merlin pointed out after they dismounted the horse. "You should stay the night."

Arthur nodded before tying his horse to the tree again then following Merlin inside. Hunith smiled at them as they came through the door and set their placed for dinner; she'd obviously expected them both to return.

Dinner was a quiet affair and Arthur sneakily switched his almost full plate with Merlin's empty one when Hunith wasn't looking. The sorcerer glared at him halfheartedly before consuming the food Arthur found so disgusting.

They had a quiet evening before settling down to sleep, Hunith in the bed, Merlin and Arthur with blankets on the floor. The two boys were led side by side staring straight up at the ceiling neither of them able to succumb to the world of dreams for a long while. Sleep only welcomed them when Arthur turned his face to Merlin's and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before wrapping him up in his arms.

By the morning light, Arthur was already on his horse heading back to Camelot. Merlin woke up to find the Prince gone along with his red neck scarf. However, as he reached a hand to his throat he found Arthur's pendant sitting comfortably at the hollow of his neck.

Arthur rode back into Camelot in the early afternoon and Gwen, who happened to be looking out one of the castle windows, saw him approaching with Merlin's neck scarf wrapped around his neck.

**The End…haha, just kidding**

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. A Panicked Morgana, A Worried Gwen

**Disclaimer-I don't own Merlin blah, blah, blah**

**Thank you everybody for reviewing.**

**I did notice that a couple of people mentioned the 'Twilight' reference on the last chapter, this meaning the part where it says, 'and so the lion fell in love with the lamb'-I hate to be a moaner but I would like to point out now that the lion/lamb expression is not a Twilight reference, yes I know it's mentioned in the book/film, but the lion/lamb expression was not created by Stephanie Meyer, just like the legend of Merlin was not created by the BBC. No part of this fic was ever an intended Twilight reference. Ok, just wanted to clear that up, rant over (and if anyone was wondering, yes it is my time of the month hence why I'm being a bit moody)**

**Now on with the chapter…**

**Chapter 6-A Panicked Morgana, A Worried Gwen**

The Prince hadn't been back in Camelot long when there was a timid knock on his door.

"Come in." He called miserably.

A second later Gwen sidled into the room offering him a small smile.

"Are you alright sire?" She asked him gently.

"No." He admitted. "But I can do no more. Merlin knows how I feel. It's up to him if he chooses to return or not."

"But he loves you too." Gwen said passionately. "I know he does. I've seen it with my own eyes. Surely you are not about to give up hope?"

"You're beginning to sound more like Morgana everyday." Arthur told her.

"This isn't about me and Morgana my lord." Gwen reminded him. "This is about you and Merlin. What kind of King will you be if you are not truly happy?"

"Like my father I suppose." Arthur replied with a hollow laugh. "Go attend to Morgana. I'd like to be alone."

"Yes sire." Gwen said as she made for the door. She paused for a second and looked back at the dejected form of the Prince. "I'm sure Merlin will come back."

Arthur smiled weakly at her and then she left. The handmaiden hurried to find her mistress and inform her that Arthur had returned alone.

"If that boy does not return by the end of the week then I will drag him back here myself." Morgana huffed, referring to Merlin. "Why does he insist on torturing not only Arthur, but himself as well?"

"I do not have the answers my Lady." Gwen replied.

"How's Arthur coping?" Morgana asked concernedly.

"He looks so fragile." Gwen admitted. "It's as though he's a walking shell with no soul. He just seems cold and lifeless, like his whole world has been ripped away from him."

"Perhaps I should offer him my comfort." Morgana said.

"I don't know about that my Lady." Gwen replied. "He expressed his desire to be left alone."

"Tomorrow then." Morgana decided. "I can't have him deal with this heartbreak by himself."

"Merlin will return though won't he?" Gwen asked. "That's what you've been saying all along."

"I'm certain he will." Morgana said confidently. "But I've no idea as to how long that will take. It could be less than three months this time or it could be a lot more. But however long it takes, the time will seem much longer to Arthur. I need to help him through until Merlin comes back."

Gwen nodded in understanding before completing her chores.

The end of the week came and true to her word, Morgana set out for Ealdor along with Gwen and a handful of guards. When she met Merlin she noticed that he wore Arthur's pendant. She began a friendly conversation with the warlock before begging him to return. He smiled at her sadly before stating that he belonged in Ealdor.

Morgana soon lost her temper and threatened to drag him back but he merely smiled at her before repeating his fondness for the village he grew up in. When she realised anger and intimidation wouldn't work on the wizard she tried to make him feel guilty by telling him how miserable and broken the Prince was. Although a flash of pain crossed Merlin's features when she spoke of Arthur, he still refused to return.

Getting desperate, Morgana put on the water works hoping that would change Merlin's mind, but her efforts were futile. She then asked Gwen to try but she had no more luck than Morgana had.

Annoyed that she hadn't gotten her own way, Morgana returned to Camelot in a very foul mood.

"Oh Merlin, why did you not go back with them?" Hunith asked her son once their company had left. "You heard how much Arthur is missing you, why do you not return to him?"

The warlock didn't answer her. He just sat in his chair staring into space as he fiddled with the pendant dangling from his neck.

The weeks faded into months and soon enough a whole year had passed since Merlin had last set foot in Camelot. The young Pendragon was still depressed and barely spoke to anyone at all. It was only at the insistence of Morgana that the Prince ate anything and his training with the knight's was the only activity that made him feel alive.

He still had Merlin's neck scarf. If he wasn't wearing it then it was held tightly in his hands or kept safely under his pillow. Much of his free time was spent holding the fragment of red material in his hands as he gazed out the window of his room wondering if this would be the day Merlin walked through the city gates.

It just so happened, that Arthur was doing such a thing when his father entered his chambers.

"Hello Arthur." Uther greeted.

The blonde didn't reply, as he rarely ever did. The King moved closer to his son and looked out the window along with him. They stood in silence for a while before Uther requested that Arthur followed him.

He looked like he wanted to object, after all, if Merlin did happen to return today he didn't want to miss it. However, being on the receiving end of his father's stern glare forced away any objections he may have made.

Without a word he followed the King out of his room and through the castle. They walked lower and lower until they reached the royal vault. Arthur had only been inside a few times and that was more than enough for him. Being in a room with the dead bodies of his ancestors was not pleasant.

Uther walked inside first and Arthur followed close behind, both men's footsteps echoing loudly as their heavy boots made contact with the cold stone they walked upon.

The King led the way through the aisle of tombs before coming to a stop by Igraine's. The two Pendragon men stood in silence by the deceased wife and mother's grave.

The Prince wondered what they were doing there and waited patiently for his father to give some form of explanation.

Slipping his gloves off, Uther gently traced the surface of his wife's permanent resting area. A deep sigh crept out from between his lips, sounding strangely loud in the silence of the crypt.

"Father?" Arthur asked eventually, his voice coming out as a croak from lack of use.

"I so wish you could have met your mother." Uther told him. "She was a truly remarkable woman, so loving and beautiful. When we married, I assumed we'd be together until we were old and grey and had lost all our teeth but she was taken from me. There's nothing I wouldn't do just to hold her in my arms once more."

"Why are you telling me this?" Arthur asked in confusion; he and his father hardly ever had such heartfelt talks.

"When your mother died, all I had to live for was you." Uther said. "And I do love you my son, Morgana as well but…neither of you can replace her. She was my heart and soul. It was her that painted my world with colour, but in the moment she died, my world turned to grey."

Arthur immediately thought of Merlin as his father said this; Merlin was the one person that brought colour to his life.

"This person you love," Uther continued. "Why on earth are you not with them? You've not been happy for over a year now. Why are you punishing yourself so? I will readily give my consent to any maiden you wish to marry."

"Father I…" Arthur fumbled over his words slightly. "It's not…it isn't that simple."

"True love never is my son." Uther replied with a note of laughter in his voice.

"How do you think mother would have felt if you'd taken another woman to bed?" Arthur asked him. "Could you honestly do something like that to the one you loved?"

"No." Uther admitted slowly, thinking of how he had resorted to the aid of magic for Arthur's birth rather than impregnate another woman. "No I could not."

"Well neither could I." Arthur replied. "I couldn't be with the person I loved and have a child with someone else. Nor can I be with someone that I do not love. If I ever do marry and have an heir, it will be with Morgana. I at least love her as a sister, and as disturbing as that idea is, I find it much preferable to being with some woman I have no love for at all."

Uther bowed his head as he looked back to Igraine's grave. He really didn't know what to say. The King ran his fingertips across the stone of his wife's coffin once more before pulling his leather gloves back on. He then turned to his son and gripped his shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze before heading for the door.

Arthur remained where he was. He stood as still as a statue as the sound of his father's footsteps grew ever fainter before fading completely leaving only silence.

The Prince remained by his mother resting place for a while and had a gentle one-sided conversation with her. He wondered if his mother was up in that place people called heaven. Perhaps she was what Gaius called an Angel, dressed in white with magnificent wings and a golden halo shining around her head as she danced among the fluffy clouds. Wherever she was, he hoped she was happy and at peace, perhaps looking down on him and his father from time to time.

"I'm in love mother." Arthur told her with a small smile gracing his features. It had been so long since he had smiled that it made his cheeks ache. "With a warlock. His name is Merlin, he's rather beautiful. He's a clumsy idiot and he made a truly appalling manservant, but I love him all the same. I'm not sure…I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again. As each day goes by I lose a little more hope. I am beginning to think he may forever remain in Ealdor. If that is the case then I ask you mother, could you please keep an eye on him for me? Make sure he stays out of trouble. I don't know what I'd do if I heard that any harm had come to him. Keep him safe mother…keep him safe. Sleep well, I love you."

With his final word, Arthur gently patted the tomb before exiting the royal vault and heading back up to his chambers to once again stare out the window with Merlin's neck scarf wrapped tightly in his right hand.

Gwen was quietly moving about her mistress' room so as not to wake her. Morgana's dark hair was fanned around her head on the pillow and she began to toss and turn in her sleep.

Seeing the distress of her sleeping mistress, Gwen abandoned what she was doing and hurried to Morgana's side.

A montage of fast paced frightening images flashed through Morgana's mind before she sat up in bed with a horrified scream on her lips.

"My lady, my lady?" Gwen asked worriedly as she held the other girl in her arms trying to calm her down. "Morgana, it's alright. I'm here. Morgana calm down. What did you see?"

"Merlin." Morgana whispered in a panicked tone.

"Morgana, tell me what happened." Gwen said gently but the seer wasn't listening.

Still shaken from her vision, Morgana scrambled from her bed, almost falling over when her feet became twisted in the covers, she then ran barefooted across the room and out the door, Gwen following close behind her.

Morgana ran to Arthur's chambers and her eyes flashed gold as the locked door suddenly flew open. Too worried about Merlin to even realise what she had just done, Morgana flung herself at the Prince's bed and began frantically shaking him until he woke up.

He looked at her in confusion ready to yell at her for disturbing his sleep when he took in the expression on both her face and Gwen's from the door way.

"Oh not another spider." Arthur groaned as he pushed the covers aside.

"No." Morgana sobbed. "A vision. There were three men…a wild animal…in the woods…blood and fire…they captured him…they were hurting him, beating him…killing him…"

"Morgana?" Arthur asked in a voice of forced calm as he clutched hold of her upper arms. "Killing who?"

"Merlin." She answered.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Gwen and the Gulon

**Disclaimer-I don't own Merlin**

**Sorry for the delay in the update, I've been on best friend duty all weekend.**

**Anyway, thank you everyone for kindly reviewing, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7-Gwen and the Gulon **

The Prince was on his feet in an instant and quickly pulled on a tunic, shoved on his boots and grabbed his sword before rushing out of the room. The two girls followed after him as he led the way to the stables and hurriedly jumped onto his horse.

Morgana and Gwen followed suit and Arthur was far too concerned with Merlin to tell them to stay in the safety of the castle. Besides, Arthur would need Morgana's assistance in order to find the right part of the woods.

Pulling back for a moment, Arthur allowed the seer to move in front of him and take the lead since he had no idea where he was going.

They moved as fast as the horses could possibly go but it still felt as though they were moving at a snail's pace. As they rode, the most horrid thoughts tormented the young Prince's mind. Anything could be happening to Merlin right now. Arthur silently swore that he would kill anyone who so much as tried to harm his Merlin; yes that's right Merlin was still his, even if they weren't together physically the warlock belonged in the Prince's heart.

***

Hunith smiled to herself as she watched her son leave. She had been beginning to think that Merlin would never return to Camelot. It seemed her son was more stubborn than she realised but finally he had called it a day and decided to set out after his Prince.

Hopefully Arthur would be pleased to see her son. She knew that the two young men loved one another dearly but could Arthur forgive Merlin for the pain he had been put through for over a year? She certainly hoped so, but the Prince was a proud person, she feared that might affect his reaction to Merlin's sudden appearance.

Of course, with the Lady Morgana and Gwen around things shouldn't be too bad. The two girls would ensure that they finally allowed themselves to be together despite the difference in their social stations and Merlin's sorcery or anything the King had to say.

The two of them needed each other. During his time in Ealdor, Merlin had rarely smiled or even spoken. He never practiced his magic anymore and on the times when Hunith had asked him to do something magically it hadn't worked. It seemed that Merlin needed the Prince for his magic to work.

As to the state Arthur had been in during Merlin's absence, Hunith could only guess. She wondered if he still kept Merlin's neck scarf. Her son certainly kept the Prince's pendant, not once had he removed it from where it hung at his throat.

She sincerely hoped that everything would work out between them; her son's happiness meant everything to her.

***

Since Merlin had returned to Ealdor all he could think about was his life in Camelot not with the Prince, but with Arthur. It wasn't the royal title he was in love with, it was the man.

Without the man he loved, Merlin had felt terribly lonely and depressed. He tried to hide this from his mother and the other villagers but he was sure they could see through his pitiful attempt of a façade. Life just seemed meaningless when it ought to be precious.

Even his magic suffered from being away from the Prince. Merlin had tried to call upon his magic on the odd occasion but the most he could do was make an object wobble; though that could have been the wind rather than him. He wasn't sure why his magic was now pretty much nonexistent but he instinctively knew that it would return to normal when he was reunited with Arthur.

After a long and lonely time, Merlin had given up trying to forget about Arthur. No matter what he tried, the blonde was a permanent fixture on his mind. So he finally decided to go back. He did fear that perhaps Arthur was stronger than he and had moved on but he at least had to try and fight for the heart of the man he loved.

When he informed his mother of his plans she had positively beamed at him and he had found himself smiling too. He had packed as quickly as he could and kissed his mother goodbye before setting out on foot.

He was by a wood not too far from Camelot when he was taken by surprise when three large men jumped out at him. A blow to his head knocked him unconscious.

When his senses returned to him and he was able to open his eyes, Merlin found himself in the shape of an 'X'. His left wrist and ankle were tied by an itchy piece of rope to one tree whilst his right hand and foot were tied to another tree.

Looking down at himself Merlin discovered that he was naked and promptly blushed at the thought; it was only Arthur who should see him in such a way, no-one else.

He tried tugging at the rope which made them dig deeper into his flesh causing him to let out a moan. His sound of pain had alerted his attackers to the fact he was now awake.

"Well look here boys." The apparent leader of the group said. "Our little friend is finally awake."

"He doesn't look that little to me." One of the others commented as he openly gawked at Merlin's groin.

The third member of the group said nothing; he merely leered at Merlin with an amused glint in his eye.

The leader of the group was the largest of the three with a bald head and long black plaited beard that reached his navel. He wore a necklace of teeth around his thick neck, a variety of animal and human by the looks of things.

The second man was shorter than the other two but still very muscular. He had a thick ginger moustache and matted hair that reached his elbows.

The last of Merlin's attackers was the tallest. He had a slender frame but still looked strong and muscular. He had black hair that reached the nape of his neck and a scar running down the left side of his face.

"Might we have the pleasure of knowing your name boy?" The second man asked as he stepped up to Merlin, his horrid breath streaking across Merlin's face.

Without answering the man, Merlin turned his head to the side and looked at the ground.

"Rude." The second man commented before kneeing him in the gut.

Merlin grunted in pain and would have clutched at his stomach if his hands had been free.

"Now now Harsco." The leader of the chided. "Play nicely."

Harsco stepped back and the leader moved forward. As his two cronies looked on the leader gripped Merlin by the chin and forced his head up to look at him. He turned his head at different angles so he could properly admire Merlin's face.

"You are quite beautiful already." The leader commented. "But I'm sure we can improve you somehow, isn't that right Brutus."

The scarred man, Brutus, smirked in response before stalking closer to Merlin. He moved like a shadow and stared down at the warlock brandishing a dagger. He raised the blade and traced it lightly over Merlin's face, not pressing hard enough to cut but enough for Merlin to feel the touch.

Brutus gently trailed the knife down further before making a shallow cut across Merlin's ribs. Merlin winced as the cut was made and held his breath as he received eight more, four on his left side four on his right.

As the tiny rivers of blood trickled over Merlin's pale skin, Brutus watched with a sick fascination before moving lower and slicing across Merlin's thighs. He made six cuts on his left thigh and six on the other.

"Brutus is rather fond of symmetry." Harsco informed him.

Settling himself on his knees, Brutus watched the blood flow before leaning his head forward and darting his tongue out to lick up the crimson liquid. Merlin shuddered at the contact and tried to move back but his restraints wouldn't let him.

"Enough." The leader commanded and the ever silent Brutus moved away.

The leader walked behind Merlin with a whip in his hand. With his eyes tightly shut, Merlin tried to ready himself for the pain. However, when the he received the first lash across his back he couldn't control the scream that escaped him. The leader was relentless and continued to strike him all across his back, arse and the back of his legs. The louder Merlin screamed, the more enthusiastic his torturer seemed to become.

He finally put the whip down and stepped behind Merlin to whisper in his ear.

"You scream beautifully." He complimented. "And you look all the more desirable when you're covered in blood."

"Let me have a turn sir." Harsco begged. "I'll add some fine bruising to the boy."

"Yes, he is rather pale." The leader said thoughtfully. "A dash of blue and purple ought to sort that out. Proceed Harsco."

Harsco grinned as the leader moved out of the way. He then stepped up to the naked boy and rained his punches down on him. Merlin bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his groans of pain.

"Lovely." The leader praised once Harsco was done and a number of different coloured bruises started to form on Merlin's pale skin. "But we're not quite finished yet. Brutus, back to you."

With a smile that made Merlin's stomach churn, Brutus took hold of a piece of wood and lit it on their little camp fire. Merlin's eyes widened in panic and he struggled frantically as Brutus stepped nearer. The three men only laughed at him before Brutus swung at Merlin with the flaming branch. He screeched as he felt the fire on his bruised and bloodied flesh. Before he even had a chance to properly take in the pain Brutus was delivering another fiery blow.

Merlin's cries of pain sounded throughout the forest with only animals to hear them causing them to run in fear in the opposite direction. All apart from one creature that moved closer to the agonized sounds.

***

The seer, the Prince and the handmaiden were nearing the woods in which the warlock was held captive.

"He's in here!" Morgana called over her shoulder as she urged her horse to ride faster.

"Do you know where?" Arthur asked desperately.

"I will find the place." She told him confidently.

When the three of them arrived on the scene, they found Merlin tied up and being beaten by all three men whilst an unknown created lurked in the shadows slowly coming towards them. The creature, which Gaius would call a Gulon, was as big as a dog with a face like a cat. It had incredibly sharp nails, long brown hair and a tail like a fox. Were it not for the long claws, it would have looked completely harmless.

"The next person to touch him dies first!" Arthur growled as he and the two girls made their presence known.

At the sound of the Prince's voice, Merlin's head shot up and a weak smile lit up his face before Brutus smirked wickedly before punching him in the face and knocking him unconscious.

Brutus had barely pulled his fist back from Merlin's face before his head was swiped off his shoulders in one swift blow. The dead body crumpled to the ground and his two living companions suddenly looked worried. They reached for their swords and tried backing away from the murderous Arthur.

As they stepped back, the Gulon crawled out and dug its claws into the side of Harsco's leg. The ginger man howled in pain before Arthur stabbed him through the chest. He collapsed to the floor his hands scrabbling at his bleeding upper body whilst the Gulon continued to scratch at him.

Arthur then faced the leader. Their swords clashed together a few times before the Prince knocked his opponents out of his hand. He then took a firm hold on the other man before plunging the sword deep inside of him. Arthur then pushed the dead body away. Looking back to the other man he saw that he was now dead also.

The Gulon looked up at Arthur and linked a few times before sniffing around his feet. Arthur held his sword ready in case the creature attacked. The Gulon wrinkled its nose in what appeared to be disgust before trotting over to the girls. It sniffed at Morgana and let out a small yelp before cautiously approaching Gwen. She held still as the Gulon circled her. The creature then stared up at her before sitting on its hind legs. It gently licked the back of Gwen's hand before running away back through the trees.

Coming back to his senses, Arthur crossed over to Merlin and cut through the ropes before catching the injured boy in his arms. Morgana collected Merlin's bag of belongings and pulled a pair of breeches out of it to cover the naked boy.

Arthur carried his precious load through the trees whilst the girls followed behind leading the horses. When they were out of the woods, Arthur gently laid the wizard down on the grass so they could examine him.

"He should be ok." Gwen told him. "His cuts need cleaning. The bruises will heal themselves. I think Gaius ought to look at the burns, I'm afraid I know little about how to treat them."

"Here." Morgana said as she took a flask of water that was loaded on one of the horse's saddles. "We can clean the cuts with this." She then ripped off a few strips of her nightdress to use as bandages for the worst of the cuts.

"It will hurt him too much to ride back on a horse." Arthur pointed out. "Camelot's not too far. You girls go on ahead, I'll carry him."

"We'll make sure Gaius is ready to help when you two return." Gwen told him.

He nodded at them in thanks before they sat astride their horses and took off, Arthur's own horse trotting along beside them.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner." Arthur apologized in a whisper to the sleeping boy in his arms.

He made his way down the path and continued to talk the warlock just incase he could hear anything. A little way before the gates of Camelot, Merlin stirred in his arms and let out a small whimper as he opened his eyes.

"Arthur?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes Merlin, it's me." Arthur told him comfortingly. "I'm here, you're safe now."

"Love you." Merlin managed to wheeze out. "Was coming…coming back…don't want…t-to be…alone anymore."

"Sssh, just take it easy baby." Arthur soothed. "You won't be alone anymore, I promise."

Merlin managed a small smile as he clung tightly to the Prince. His eyes drooped and he fell asleep again as they passed through the gates. Arthur quickened his steps so that he could get Merlin to Gaius and have him treated as soon as possible.

As Gwen had said, she and Morgana had informed Gaius of what was happening and he was already prepared for their arrival. As instructed by the physician, Arthur gently laid Merlin on the bed so that Gaius could tend to his wounds. The Prince stayed by his side the whole time waiting for his warlock to awake.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs xxx**


	8. Flowers from Gwen

**Disclaimer-I don't own Merlin, if I did each episode would feature a hot steamy love scene between the two pwetty boys : P**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals. **

**Chapter 8-Flowers from Gwen**

When Merlin regained consciousness his entire body ached and his head felt a lot heavier than it used to. He tried to move himself into a sitting position but quickly gave up when the movement ignited a spasm of pain throughout his body. Looking to his left he saw Arthur's blonde head resting on the bed as the Prince snored lightly his hand still holding onto Merlin's.

At the feel of Merlin gently squeezing his fingers, Arthur woke up. His hair was tousled on one side and his eyes were a little puffy but he was still the most handsome person Merlin had ever seen.

"You're awake." Arthur pointed out unnecessarily when his blue eyes met that of the warlock's. "How are you feeling?"

"'M ok." He replied weakly. "I just feel sore."

"Oh Merlin when we found you, seeing you tied up like that…I thought…I thought…I don't ever want to feel like that again." Arthur told him.

"Sorry." Merlin whispered quietly averting his eyes.

"What? Merlin you don't have to be sorry." Arthur told him. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"I was coming back here." Merlin said looking at the Prince again. "To see you…to be with you…that is…if you still want me?"

"Don't be an idiot Merlin of course I still want you." Arthur answered him as he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the warlock's mouth.

Merlin grinned goofily and Arthur found himself smiling too, it had been so long since he'd seen his favorite grin on his favorite person.

"What about your father?" Merlin asked. "If he ever found out about us…"

"You needn't worry." Arthur assured him. "I'll not let him harm you. I'll never let anyone harm you ever again…Unless you get on Morgana's bad side, then you're on your own."

"Oh well so much for being my knight in shining armor." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Would _you _want to face Morgana's wrath?" Arthur retorted.

"No I wouldn't." Merlin admitted. "But I'm not a big enough of a prat to anger her. It is only you who is able to do that my lord."

"Oi, you may be injured right now but I'm still the Prince and you should respect me." Arthur scolded.

"Yes sire." Merlin replied and as always he managed to make the title sound degrading.

Before the two reunited lovers could say anymore Gaius came in to check up on them.

"Oh good you're awake." Gaius exclaimed happily as he moved to the bed to take Merlin's temperature as well as poke and prod at random body parts to see how much pain he was still in.

"Ouch!" Merlin gasped when the physician came across a particularly bad sore spot.

"Sorry." Gaius apologized. "I'll go make you an elixir to help ease off the pain."

The boys continued talking, Arthur never removing his hand from Merlin's, and several minutes later Gaius returned with a flask of sticky looking liquid.

"I have to drink that?" Merlin asked in horror as he took in the sight and smell of the brown concoction.

"It will help with the pain." Gaius told him as he handed the vial to Arthur. "Make sure he drinks it all." He instructed before leaving once more.

"Come on, sit up." Arthur said and with a little difficulty Merlin managed to do as he was told.

"Please Arthur; you can't honestly expect me to drink that." Merlin squeaked.

"Yes you must drink it, Gaius says so." Arthur replied firmly.

"But it smells terrible." Merlin complained.

"Oh stop whining, it will make you feel better." Arthur told him before forcing the liquid down the warlock's throat.

With a look of revulsion on his face Merlin swallowed it down in one gulp before glaring at the blonde.

"Prat." He muttered under his breath as he made noises of disgust.

"Well yes but I'm your prat." Arthur said back.

Merlin couldn't help himself and he smiled at the Prince before leaning in for a slow sensual kiss.

"I take it you're feeling better then?" Arthur asked him.

"I am." Merlin answered with a nod just as his companion let out a yawn. "Arthur, you can return to your room and sleep you know, I don't mind."

"No, no, it's fine." Arthur told him. "I want to stay with you."

There was a light knock on the door before Morgana and Gwen stepped through. The two girls smiled when they saw Merlin was awake and well. Gwen had handpicked a bunch of flowers for her friend and she placed them in a vase of water by his bed and Morgana had brought him a bowl of grapes which she handed to him requesting that he eat something.

"Thank you." Merlin told them both as he obediently popped a grape into his mouth.

"Oh we were so worried about you." Gwen told him as she and Morgana perched themselves on the edge of his bed.

"How did you know where to find me?" Merlin asked.

"I had a vision." Morgana answered. "As soon as I saw what was happening Gwen and I ran to wake Arthur before the three of us set out to rescue."

"Well it was me who did the rescuing really." Arthur said arrogantly. "I killed those vile men and carried you back to Camelot myself."

"You wouldn't have been able to rescue him at all had I not seen the vision." Morgana retaliated.

"I'm sure I'd have still saved him even without your freaky little nightmares." Arthur replied.

"You're both wrong." Gwen told them in an attempt to put an end to the argument. "It was Gaius who treated his injuries; he's the real hero in all of this."

"Ok, Gaius helped." Arthur admitted causing Morgana to glare.

"One of these days Arthur Pendragon." Morgana said threateningly. "One of these days."

"Oh stop fighting you two." Merlin said exasperatedly when Arthur was about to make some retort.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked. "When you were attacked, why is it you didn't use your magic?"

"Yes, why didn't you?" Morgana questioned looking at him quizzically. "You could have defended yourself easily against those pigs with the power you have."

"I…I don't really know." Merlin confessed. "Since being in Ealdor and away from Arthur my magic just…stopped working. I guess I need you for it to work."

"So does it work now?" Morgana asked.

Not sure himself, Merlin decided to put it to the test. He whispered a spell and his eyes glinted gold as he successfully opened the door with his magic.

"I guess that's a yes." Gwen said happily.

"Indeed." Morgana exclaimed. "Anyway, Gwen and I have things to do so we'll leave you boys alone."

"Goodbye Merlin." Gwen said in farewell before following her mistress out of the room.

When the girls were gone Arthur slipped his hand from the warlock's and stood to his feet. He folded his arms across his chest and began pacing the room not looking at the boy on the bed.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. "What's wrong?"

"Is that why you were coming back?" Arthur asked as he came to a stop by the door, his back to Merlin. "Were you only returning so that you could work your magic again?"

"Of course not." Merlin replied. "I was coming back for you because I love you and I can't bear to be apart anymore."

"Prove it." Arthur demanded turning back to face him. "Prove it's me you came back for and not your magic."

"And how am I supposed to prove that?" Merlin asked.

"Stop using magic." Arthur replied causing the warlock to stare at him aghast.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"You heard me." Arthur told him. "Stop using magic. That way I'll know it was me you returned for."

"Arthur that's ridiculous." Merlin argued. "Magic is a part of who I am."

"It doesn't have to be." Arthur replied.

"I'm not giving up magic." Merlin said. "In Ealdor it was different, I couldn't make it work but now that I can I will not pretend that ability isn't there. I'm a sorcerer, that's who I am and you should accept me that way just as I accept you being a Prince."

"Being a Prince and a warlock are two completely different things Merlin." Arthur told him.

"Would you give up being a Prince for me?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin you're just being idiotic again aren't you." Arthur grumbled.

"I'll take that as a no shall I?" Merlin asked rhetorically.

"Well of course that's a no." Arthur scoffed. "I can't just give up being a Prince. I have my people to think of, I'm to be King."

"So you won't give up your royal title yet you ask me to give up my magic." Merlin said.

"I only ask so I can be assured that your love is genuine." Arthur replied.

"Of course I love you Arthur." Merlin told him feeling hurt and angry. "Surely you ought to know that."

"Yes, I know." Arthur sighed as he sat opposite the dark-haired boy on the bed. "I'm sorry. I know you love me, of course I do. I love you too just as fiercely but…"

"But what?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know." Arthur answered sheepishly. "It's just you've been away so long. I'd begun to lose hope you would ever return and now you have I can't help but wonder if…if it was something other than me that encouraged your return. I know it was I who drove you away, it's difficult for me to believe I could also be the reason for which you would come back."

"Arthur, I love you but I really don't have a clue what you're prattling on about." Merlin told him.

"Sorry." Arthur apologized with a shy laugh. "I just…I mean…can we forget I opened my stupid royal mouth?"

"Come here you fool." Merlin replied as he pulled the Prince towards him.

They wrapped their arms around one another as they kissed passionately. Merlin sank backwards onto the bed pulling the blonde down with him. The two boys rubbed themselves against one another whispering words of love and promises of forever as their tongues continued to dance with one another. The Prince and warlock were so immersed in one another that neither boy noticed the startled pair of eyes that landed on them before quietly retreating from the doorway.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Gwen and Morgana Peeping Through a Door

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin dammit *cries for a few hours before watching Merlin series one on DVD to cheer herself up again***

**Thank you for all the reviews and I do apologize for all of the cliff-hangers, I am quite mean aren't I? lol, well here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 9-Gwen and Morgana Peeping Through a Door**

Merlin was under a strict order of bed rest for the next two days before Gaius was satisfied that he was well enough to leave his bedroom. During his confinement, Arthur had rarely left the warlock's side. Morgana and Gwen had also visited their magical friend.

When Merlin was fit and well again Arthur immediately reinstated him as his manservant. Now that they were together in a secret relationship Merlin had thought the Prince would lighten up on his list of chores. But alas, Arthur was as bossy as ever and the work Merlin had to do was as demanding as it had always been.

Although Merlin was tired after a long days work he couldn't deny that it felt good to be back in Camelot again. It surprised him how easily he fell back into his old routine.

Arthur on the other hand was completely unsurprised that Merlin was as useless as ever. His bed looked as though it had been made by a blind man, the floor looked like it had been cleaned with dirt, his boots looked as though they'd never been cleaned and his room was in a general state of disarray. However, the sight of the mess brought a smile to the Prince's lips for everything about his room just screamed Merlin. The blonde had deeply missed his friend and lover during his absence, but he'd missed the clumsy incompetent servant just as much.

He did notice however that his sword and armor shined spectacularly. He supposed Merlin took great care over those particular chores because they were essential to Arthur's survival in case there was a battle.

The door opened and Merlin grinned at him as he stepped through closing the door behind him. Arthur smiled back and crossed the room to meet his manservant in a fiery kiss.

The Prince clung to his warlock possessively as he dropped kisses all over his pale skin before pushing the brown jacket off of his arms. His blue neck scarf fell to the floor next, shortly followed by his tunic. Arthur then dipped his head to press kisses across the shorter boy's collarbone before travelling lower to take a dusky brown nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed contentedly as his hands found their way to Arthur's gold tresses.

Falling to his knees, Arthur trailed kisses down Merlin's abdomen before flicking his tongue in and out of his bellybutton causing him to let out a giggle.

"That tickles." He told him.

Arthur pulled his head back and smiled before removing his own tunic so that both he and Merlin were bare-chested. The blonde stood to his feet again and sought out the wizard's lips once more.

A soft moan escaped between Merlin's lips only to be swallowed down greedily by the Prince. Arthur was just directing Merlin to the bed when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked hating how self-conscious those two words made him sound.

"Just a minute." Arthur told him dropping a quick kiss to the back of his hand.

Turning away from the confused boy Arthur crossed to the door in three quick strides and pulled it open causing Morgana and Gwen to crash to the floor both looking incredibly guilty.

"Oh…Arthur." Morgana exclaimed smiling sweetly up at him. "I don't suppose you've seen my favorite jewel encrusted necklace, I can't seem to find it anywhere."

Arthur rolled his eyes before helping both ladies to their feet.

"What do you want Morgana?" He asked as he folded his arms across his naked chest.

"We were just hoping to catch the show." Morgana told him whilst Gwen blushed profusely and avoided making eye contact with anyone.

"Oh bugger off and brush your hair." Arthur snapped at her slamming the door shut on them. He turned back to face his lover who looked an adorable shade of pink. "Sorry about that, Morgana's just…perverted."

Strongly suspecting that the two maidens were still stood on the other side of the door, Arthur reached for Merlin's discarded jacket and hung it from the door handle so the girls wouldn't be able to peer at them through the lock. The sound of Morgana's disappointed sigh confirmed his suspicions that they were still outside his room.

"Have they gone yet?" Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur listened for a few moments until he heard the sounds of footsteps moving away. He nodded before moving over to his windows, locking it shut and closing the curtains. He knew his room was a long way up if one wished to climb into it but he very much doubted that would stop a far too curious Morgana. However, if she saw that the windows were clearly shut and the curtains drawn she may just give up and allow the two boys their privacy.

"Now," Arthur said as he walked back to Merlin, with a definite sway to his hips. "Where were we?"

"About here sire." Merlin replied as he pulled the Prince up against him and they made the last few steps to Arthur's bed.

They sat down together side by side and kissed one another softly, hands wandering over abs, backs and shoulder blades as well as carding through dark and light hair.

Still kissing Merlin, Arthur let his hands travel to the boys breeches and unthread the lace before pushing them down over the sorcerer's slim hips. They pooled around Merlin's ankles and he kicked them off letting them fall in a heap on the floor. With slightly trembling fingers, Merlin unlaced Arthur's breeches and pulled them off of his strong thighs.

Merlin blushed a brilliant shade of red as the Prince's eyes roamed over his naked body and Arthur could help but find it endearing. He gently guided Merlin to lie on his back before settling himself over him, both letting out a moan as their heated naked flesh made contact.

"Arthur." Merlin said a little nervously. "I'm still…I mean I've never…I don't know what I'm doing."

"Nor do I Merlin." Arthur admitted as he stroked the boy's cheek reassuringly. "Just trust me."

Merlin nodded and took a calming breath trying to feel more relaxed. The blonde caught his mouth in a searing kiss as he gently slipped a finger between Merlin's butt cheeks and worked it into his tight little hole.

The feeling felt strange to Merlin but not unwelcome. In fact it was sort of pleasant, especially when Arthur brushed over a certain spot. Arthur continued kissing his lover as he added another digit to Merlin's opening. He flexed his fingers in a scissoring motion effectively stretching his partner. Shortly after, Arthur added a third finger and Merlin was soon pushing himself downwards to meet his fingers.

Once satisfied that Merlin was prepared enough Arthur withdrew his fingers and Merlin let out a small whimper at the loss.

"Sorry if I hurt you." Arthur whispered as he interlaced his fingers with one of Merlin's hands and aligned his cock with Merlin's entrance before slowly pushing himself inside.

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand tightly and bit down on his lip as he felt the burning intrusion. The Prince was moving slowly and carefully but Merlin still felt a great deal of pain. Closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of Arthur's breath ghosting across his face, Merlin forced himself to open up and Arthur was finally buried fully inside his lover.

Both young men let out a groan at the indescribable feel. The feel of Merlin's anal walls clamped around his dick was mind-blowing and he desperately wanted to repeatedly plunge himself in and out of the smaller boy but he forced himself to remain still.

After several deep breaths, Merlin adjusted to the peculiar feeling of being so full and wriggled his hips experimentally.

"Move Arthur." Merlin begged, his hand still holding tightly onto Arthur's.

Obeying the order, Arthur slowly began moving himself in and out of his lover, taking great care not to hurt the boy. Their lips located one another and they kissed passionately as they made love at a slow and steady pace.

They whispered declarations of love before Merlin pleaded with Arthur to move faster. The blonde jerked his hips and was soon slamming himself into his dark-haired lover who was meeting his sharp thrusts with equal fervor.

If anyone were to pass by Arthur's bedchambers at that moment, they would clearly hear the pants and groans emitting from the two men who were deep in the throws of passion.

As it happened, someone did happen to walk by. That someone was also the person who had witnessed the two boys tangled up together and kissing passionately in Merlin's bedroom a few nights ago when he had gone to seek out Gaius.

After hearing a particularly dirty phrase come from the Prince's mouth, his father, King Uther decided to turn around and hastily walk away in the opposite direction.

Yes, the King was aware of his son's relationship with his manservant. If it were not for the fact he could plainly see that Arthur was happy again, the foolish boy would be locked in the dungeon or perhaps even headless by now. Though then again maybe not. After all, it wasn't only Arthur who was fond of the clumsy boy. Morgana and her maid also held a deep affection for the boy and Uther certainly didn't want to infuriate his ward. There were also Gaius' feelings to take into consideration. The physician was the King's dearest friend and he knew that the boy was like a son to him.

Yet even if it weren't for those factors, Uther would probably still spare the boy a death sentence. It was quite amusing after all to watch the boy trip over his own feet and spill whatever he was carrying on an almost daily basis. Why, Uther still recalled the occasion when the servant had somehow managed to trip over whilst carrying a hot plate of food and then promptly drop the contents onto a visiting nobles lap. Even Uther had fought hard to keep himself from laughing at the look of fury on Lord Adimah's face.

There was also the fact that Merlin had saved his son's life on more than one occasion. He couldn't forget that. He also knew that Igraine would have approved of the boy.

Smiling slightly to himself, Uther moved on down the corridor's muttering a brief hello to Gwen as he passed her.

**To Be Continued**

**(There, no cliff-hanger this time, aren't I lovely?)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. It's Just Cream Gwen

**Disclaimer-I don't own Merlin**

**Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed and what not**

**Here's the final chapter**

**Chapter 10-It's Just Cream Gwen**

Merlin looked beautiful in the moonlight; Arthur had always known that fact. He also came to realise that his lover looked just as heavenly when his face was bathed in the morning sun. True, his hair was a frightful state, his mouth was hanging open with a think trail of saliva dangling from the corner, his lips were slightly bruised from so much kissing and he was snoring ever so slightly, but to Arthur he still looked gorgeous.

With a tender hand, the Prince reached out to fondly stroke the dark bangs out of Merlin's face. The warlock sighed contentedly in his sleep and leaned into the touch. Leaning forward, Arthur dropped a kiss on each of the boy's eyelids.

Merlin groaned at the feel but did not wake. Arthur rolled his eyes at his servant's adorable laziness before scooting himself lower down the bed and darting his tongue out to swipe over his lover's soft penis.

The action stirred Merlin from his sleep and his manhood soon stood to attention. He lifted the quilt covers and looking down his eyes met with Arthur's who was slowly taking his length into his mouth.

"Oh my god Arthur." Merlin panted.

He felt the Prince smirk around his cock as he continued to suck and lick at him. Just when Merlin could feel his orgasm approaching, Arthur pulled away.

"What? Arthur you cock tease." Merlin complained.

Arthur silenced him with his lips upon his before parting Merlin's legs with his knees. Like the night before, Arthur trailed his fingers down to Merlin's anus and worked his fingers inside. His digits easily located that spot that had Merlin moan and beg so delightfully.

"Arthur please." Merlin gasped. "I n-need you…in…inside me."

"Patience love." Arthur replied as he took his time to fully prepare the warlock.

He had Merlin exactly where he wanted him, screaming, pleading and moaning. That was how Merlin looked most beautiful, Arthur decided. Unable to deny his own needs for much longer, Arthur slid himself into the other boy.

Though it was an easier fit than the night before, Merlin was still incredibly tight. At Merlin's request, Arthur began thrusting inside of his manservant.

"Faster Arthur…harder." Merlin cried out and the Prince hastened to obey.

Just outside, Uther was once again passing by with the hopes of talking to his son.

"Oh not again." He complained to himself before covering his ears in an attempt to block out the sounds as he quickly hurried away.

"Are you well my Lord?" Morgana asked concernedly when the King bumped into her and Gwen.

"I'm fine." He answered them trying to force on a smile but it came out more as a grimace.

"Should I fetch for Gaius?" Gwen asked. "You look a little green sire."

"Oh no there's no need." Uther replied before walking past them. "Oh girls, it's probably best if you don't walk past Arthur's chambers right now. He's a little…um…occupied."

Morgana and Gwen shared an excited look and waited for the King to round the corner before running straight to the Prince's rooms so they could listen by the door.

"Oh…oh yes Arthur, right there." They heard Merlin cry out.

"Baby you're so tight, you feel so good." Arthur responded.

"Don't…don't stop." Merlin told him. "K-keep fucking me."

"I love you honey." Arthur said.

"Honey?" Morgana and Gwen mouthed to each other before stuffing their fists in their mouths to stifle their laughter.

They heard an exchange of dirty words, some grunts and pants before a loud scream from Merlin. Then it was over and the girls snuck away before the boys could come out and discover them.

That night, Uther requested for his son to join him for dinner. Morgana attended as well and when Arthur stepped inside she had a massive smirk plastered across her face.

"Good evening father." Arthur greeted. "Morgana."

"Good evening Arthur." Uther replied politely though he could not look his son in the eye. "I trust you are well."

"Yes thank you." Arthur answered.

"Oh that's delightful to hear." Morgana exclaimed as she sipped at her wine. "Honey." She added under her breath so only Arthur would hear.

He glared at her suspiciously not for one second falling for her look of innocence.

The King spoke of political things whilst they ate. Arthur listened with feigned interest trying to hurry so that he could find Merlin. It was then that he almost jumped out of his seat when he felt a pair of hands stroking up his thighs.

Arthur gulped slightly and looked down to find Merlin grinning up at him as he slowly took out his manhood. The heat rose in the Prince's cheeks and he almost choked on his food when he felt Merlin's mouth around his dick.

Judging by the look on Morgana's face, Arthur suspected that she knew Merlin was under the table all along and from the glint in her eye he was sure the seer knew what was happening.

"I do feel great sympathy for you men sometimes." Morgana commented. "Always having to prepare for battle and such, it must be…_hard_."

Arthur glared at her as his hands gripped the table, his knuckles turning white as he fought to control himself from vocalizing his pleasure.

"I noticed your old manservant has returned." Uther said.

"Yes…Merlin's back." Arthur replied trying to control his breathing.

"May I enquire as to what caused his absence?" Uther asked.

"He…had to visit his…mother." Arthur lied.

"Oh I see." Uther said. "I trust that he's back to stay?"

"Well even if Merlin does leave again I do hope he'll _come_ back again." Morgana chipped in as she thoroughly enjoyed watching the Prince squirm.

"You seem to care a great deal for your manservant." Uther commented.

"Yes he's a good…a good servant." Arthur squeaked.

"Indeed he is." Morgana agreed with a bright smile. "You should see the way Merlin polishes Arthur's sword."

"Hmm." Uther replied.

"You know my Lord; I think Arthur would like to tell you something about Merlin." Morgana said giving the Prince a pointed look.

"Really?" Uther asked. "And what might that be Arthur?"

"Oh well um…" Arthur trailed off not knowing what to say.

This awkward conversation would probably be a lot easier if Merlin wasn't…servicing him but Merlin was just so good Arthur didn't want him to stop. He sat back in his chair and spread his legs out further giving the warlock better access. Any minute now he was going to explode and he had no idea how he was going to remain quiet through an orgasm.

"The thing about Merlin is…" Arthur tried to say as a bead of sweat trickled from underneath his hairline. "He's…well he's…oh sweet gods he's…um…"

"Your lover." Uther supplied helpfully causing Arthur's eyes to widen in shock and Merlin to bash his head on the table.

"What? You…did you just…how did you?" Arthur asked.

"I may be getting a little slower in my old age Arthur but I'm not yet completely foolish." Uther told him. "Now go on, go find him and…do whatever it is you do."

"Um…" Arthur hesitated uncomfortably whilst Morgana laughed behind her hand.

"Your servant's underneath the table isn't he?" Uther asked.

Morgana laughed harder whilst Arthur blushed deeper and Merlin sheepishly crawled out from underneath the table.

"Good evening my lord." Merlin said cheerfully. "I was just…um I think I hear Gaius calling."

Merlin fled the dining room and practically ran through the corridors before bumping into Gwen.

"Oh I'm sorry." He apologized as he helped her regain her balance.

"Oh don't worry Merlin I'm fine." Gwen assured him. "Have you been in the kitchens again Merlin?" She asked.

"What? No." Merlin answered in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"You've got a bit of cream around your mouth." She told him.

"Cream?" Merlin asked before he realised what it really was. "Yes…cream. It's just…it's just cream." He quickly wiped it away on the back of his sleeve and smiled at her before carrying on.

"You're strange Merlin." She called out after him as she shook her head in amusement.

When Arthur was finally able to escape the embarrassing talk with his father and Morgana he ventured off to his rooms and was relived to find Merlin there.

"So…the King knows about us." Merlin pointed out.

"Yes." Arthur replied. "And he's taken it…surprisingly well."

"Should I be worried?" Merlin asked.

"No." Arthur assured him. "He won't hurt you. However you can not let it be known that you are a sorcerer."

"Well I know that I'm not a complete idiot." Merlin replied.

"You could have fooled me." Arthur retorted earning himself a pout. "Seriously now, it's ok. As long as we're discreet my father is happy for us to be together."

"But what about, you know, carrying on the Pendragon line, having an heir." Merlin asked.

"We've been discussing that." Arthur told him as he held the shorter boy in his arms as they lay side by side on the bed. "We think its best all round if I have Morgana carry my child. But that doesn't have to be any time soon and that's only if you are ok with it."

"It's fine Arthur." Merlin replied. "I don't like the idea of you being…intimate with someone else but I understand that you need an heir and Morgana is the best person for it. I mean she knows about us and we know we can trust her and well…she isn't going to steal you away form me is she."

"Not a chance." Arthur told him. "No-one will ever take your place in my heart Merlin."

"You promise?" Merlin asked as he snuggled against the Prince.

"I promise." Arthur replied as he bent down to capture the other boy's lips.

They kissed slow and passionately before simply laying in one another's arms. As Arthur watched over the sleeping form of his lover he smiled to himself as he realised how incredibly magical it felt to love a warlock.

**The End**

**Thank You For Reading **

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
